


When you're evil! (2P!)England

by chichoz



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Horror, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chichoz/pseuds/chichoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is from my quizilla acount.<br/>a Songfic to Voltaire's 'When you're evil'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you're evil! (2P!)England

**Author's Note:**

> (this is actually my favourite story I've written so far.   
> You can choose you're own ending either you stop reading when he blacks out, when he wakes up to 2p!england (implied smut) or when he wakes up and it's just a dream  
> English is not my mother tongue. Enjoy!)

England = England 2p!England = Arthur  
"speaking" _thoughts_ **lyrics**  
====================================================================

 

England just came back from an emergency meeting, something about dopplegangers. Quite frankly England didn't really believe any of it, just like America's alien friend.  
Talking about friends, where did all the fairies go?  
When he entered his house he came face to face with someone oddly familiar yet unknown.  
"Who are you?"

**To the Gentlemen I'm Miss Fortune  
To the Ladies I'm Sir Prize**

 

"I'm you love"  
"There is no bloody way that you are me!"

**...when you're evil**

 

"you could say that I am the evil you, the darker side so to speak."  
"Bloody hell, you are one of those dopplegangers America was talking about!"  
"So you finaly get it, love. A bit slow on the uptake aren't we?"  
"Get out now!"

**While there's candy to be had**

"Why don't we eat some sweets first, love?"  
"Bloody git"  
"Well, I need your help with it." Arthur said grabbing a knife and closing in on England.  
"What are you going to do with that?" England asked backing away.  
"I said I needed your help didn't I love? It wouldn't taste good without you!"  
"Oho shi-" England cussed, making a run for it.  
"It's no use running love"

**I'll be there, I'll be waiting 'round the corner  
It's a game. I'm glad I'm in it**

England didn't listen and just kept running turning a corner...  
"Bloody hell how did you do that?" _forget it he thought_ turning around to get away.

**I'm a dagger in your back**

Only to get the knife stuck between his schoulders and having his flesh ripped off.

\-----

When he woke up he was almost healed again. bless the countries fast healing. Just a little stiff.  
"Aha good, you're awake, here eat this, it'll make you feel better love." Arthur spoke holding a cupcake to Englands mouth giving him no choice but to eat it.

**Not only does his job, but does it happily**

"You are horrible! Stop grinnig you bloody wanker!"  
"But it's good isn't it? You most certainly taste wonderfull!"  
"W wait what?" England studdered growing even paler blacking out again of fear and disgust instead of bloodloss this time.

\---Extended ending---

Waking up again he found himself in his bedroom chained up to the headboard of his large bed. Arthur once again standing over him.  
"Mmaahha" what left Englands mouth terrified him (England), It hadn't been a scream of fear or something alike but a pained moan as the knife traveld down his chest cutting the fabric and leavinga thin line of blood.

**For my special touch**

"Liking that now don't we love?"Arthur asked, cheshirecatgrin plastered on his face and his pinkish blueeyes showing only lust and insanity...

**It gets so lonely being evil**

\--Alternate Ending--

England woke up breathing hard.

**I'm the nightmare in your skull**

"Just a bloody nightmare, that is what I get for watching horror movies with that bloody git." he sighed turning around.

**I'm the shadows on the wall  
I'm the monsters they become**

 

"aaahhhrrgg!!" He screamed falling out of bed.  
 _I could have sworn I saw a pair of blue pink eyes watching me!_

**I'm the fear that keeps you awake**


End file.
